Lost In The Heat Of Our Tender Moments
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Larythe.     Julian and Sebastian can lose themselves in each other without being afraid.


**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, or spoilers from Plurk. M/M if it squicks you might want to turn around and walk away. Otherwise enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Sebastian was straddling Julian's hips, looking down at him with a smirk, eyes glowing with something Julian didn't quite understand. The smaller boy swallowed hard and licked his lips as he looked up, first into Sebastian's eyes, then focusing on the way his wet, white shirt was clinging to his chest from the rain shower they had gotten into.<p>

His eyes flicked up to Sebastian's again, and he found that the other boy was still looking at him with unwavering intensity, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. It was Julian who made the decision for him, as he lifted himself off the bed, bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss, Sebastian crashing down onto him as their bodies molded together in a passionate, writhing unity.

Julian had no idea how their clothes landed in a wet heap on the floor but he didn't have much time to ponder on it, as Sebastian started to kiss his way down his body, his hands stroking, caressing, exploring, finding Julian's nipples, which immediately hardened under his touch.

Julian couldn't suppress a moan as Sebastian twisted the hard nubs, while he took the head of Julian's cock into his mouth. Sebastian's eyes came up to look at Julian, reveling in the beauty of the boy laying stretched out in front of him, hands fisting the sheets while his head arched as Sebastian hummed appreciatively, taking Julian's cock in further.

"B-Bas…" Julian keened, as Sebastian let one of his hands slide down over the smooth planes of his chest, past his cock, coming down to circle his entrance.

"Lube…" he gasped darkly, pulling off of Julian's cock, Julian panting underneath him.

"Leave it." Julian replied.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow looking up at the brunet, who was staring down at him with dark, unwavering eyes.

"Someone likes it rough huh?" he asked "Well then."

He held his hand up for Julian, who didn't hesitate in wrapping that gorgeous mouth of his around his fingers, Sebastian shuddering as Julian worked his tongue around them. When he was satisfied that it would reduce the sting satisfactory, Sebastian pulled his hand away and began to work one finger into Julian, adding a second one quickly, scissoring them as he pumped in and out, enjoying the sight of Julian writing beneath him.

Julian enjoyed the slight sting of the stretch as Sebastian worked him open, enjoyed the feeling of another man's, no, Sebastian's mouth on his cock, the mixture between pleasure and pain almost too much to bear.

"Bas!" he gasped out "I'm close…please…I need…you inside me…"

Julian loved how unembarrassed he felt with Sebastian, how he could simply let go and be certain that Sebastian wouldn't just let him fall. Everything between them was so easy, so natural, felt so organic, but at the same time, it was so much more. They both felt it, the thrill of the unknown, and they didn't mind.

"Condom?" Sebastian asked, but answered his question himself by falling flush on top of Julian, as he reached for his jacket, pulling a shiny little square from one of the pockets.

"I see you've come prepared." Julian said, eyebrows raised.

"Well duh…if you wanna come, you always should be." Sebastian retorted, Julian cracking up slightly at the horribly bad pun, but the laugh got stuck in his throat as Sebastian quickly put the condom on himself and leaned up with his entrance, pushing in in one long, hard thrust.

"Hnggghhhhh." Julian moaned, his chest arching off the bed, before Sebastian pushed him down on hand holding his shoulders down, while the other held his hips steady as Julian instinctively tried to move away from the intrusion.

"Shhh…" he said soothingly, the thumb of the hand on Julian's shoulder stroking the side of Julian's neck, while the other was rubbing soothing circles into his hipbone "You ok kitten?"

Julian's eyes opened and Sebastian's breath was taken away by the intensity of feeling burning inside them, the look pinning him easily, but not halting his motions.

"Move." Julian gasped out, and Sebastian nodded as he started up a steady pace, the hand on Julian's hips moving away to find one of Julian's hands threading their fingers together as Julian started to rock against him, matching his rhythm.

Sebastian knew that Julian wouldn't last long, so he changed his angle, and hit that one bundle of nerves deep inside of the smaller boy that made him scream out his name in pleasure.

"SEBASTIAN!" Julian yelled, and the taller brunet smirked, hitting that same spot again, until he could feel Julian falling over the edge.

As his orgasm hit him, Julian constricted around Sebastian, pulling the other boy over the edge of pleasure with him, as they both fell, riding their orgasms together, each other's names on their lips as Sebastian crashed on top of Julian bringing their lips together once more.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Julian after as they came down from their respective highs, panting in unison. Soon Julian was running his hands through Sebastian's hair soothingly, while the taller boy placed soft kisses on the side of Julian's neck.

"Mmhhh." Julian sighed, turning his head to the side to nuzzle into Sebastian's still-wet hair.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle.

"That was…"

"…amazing." Julian finished for him.

Sebastian groaned, and Julian gasped as he pulled out of him, before Sebastian pulled the smaller boy against his chest, Julian nuzzling into the side of his neck.

"We need to get cleaned up." Sebastian said regretfully, not quite wanting to leave their position, quite yet, enjoying the feeling of Julian's firm, yet soft, body pressed up against him.

"Mmhhh." Julian was already half asleep. "Bedside drawer."

Sebastian stretched out to reach for the place Julian had indicated and indeed: Wet wipes. He grinned and used them to clean up both of them, tossing the wipe in the general direction of the trashcan, before settling against Julian, following him into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>:)


End file.
